The Mystery of the Malicious Miscreant
Reward: 3 silver 90 copper, 20,000 xp This quest is the main main quest that is not completed until the very end and thus you have finished the story line. (Do not bother tracking it because it will just update as the story goes on.) It consists of many seperate quests in it, all of which are required and rely on each other because they all tie in to what is happening. ---- *Look into Tarquin. He is presumed to be dead, but why would the note make mention of him? *The Miscreant's message made mention fo the 'Torches of Mallok'. I should see if I can find something out about that. *I'll need to gather a list of suspects. Ask the villagers around Summer's Hollow, maybe I can learn who to investigate. on the last objective about a list of suspects. Those other objectives will be completed through those quests. Go around the village and pick up and finish the story line quests from the npcs (suggested in this order): *Eugenio - Understanding the Understudy *Gormlaith - Tasty Tabloid Treats *Tanaquil - Mayoral Madness *Viggo - The Viperous Viceroy ---- *Tarquin mentioned some sort of Sea Hag that could possibly know about the ancient relic that the Miscreant may be after. I should keep an eye out for clues about this Sea Hag. Find Beppe. If you go to the mayor's building and face away from it, go forward and down the first ramp and she is on the right next to the statue. Talk to her and she will give you the quest Hunting For A Hag and tell you that the Sea Hag is in Briny Caverns. ---- *Assist Bepee by finding the Sea hag and The Black Scrolls. Do the quest Hunting For A Hag. ---- *Talk to Duke Reynaldo in Summer's Hollow. Go up the ramp and he is located where the mayor used to be, next to the bulletinboards and should have a green ! over his head. ---- *Get a bottle of Mead from Tybalt in Summer's Hollow. *Ask Tybalt a few questions, and see if you can find any new information out about our suspects. Turn to your right and Tybalt will have a green ! over his head. Ask him if he knows any gossip for all of the suspects (so basically just go through all the dialogue options) ---- *Return the bottle of Mead to Duke Reynaldo ---- *If I think Hugo, the wealthy mayor's son with a violent temper who was dumped by Clementine is the Miscreant, and has caused the vanishing by hiring an undead warlock to invoke dark magical spells, then I should confront Hugo in Negrescu Vineyards on Lower Ethos Island. *If I think that the vanishings are being caused by a vengeful sore loser who is obsessed with being mayor and with punishing those who did not vvote for her int he last election, and is using a cursed wishing well to cause the vanishings, then I should confront Rhoda, the Malicious Miscreant, and put a stop to her. She was recently seen skulking about the statues of the four elders in Summer's Hollow. *If I think that the vanishings are being caused by a women named Donalda who is consumed with the power from Mallok's Obsidian Chalice, and who has done much evil int he past, then I should return to where the bokren half of Mallok's Chalice was reportedly last seen, at the infested farmstead, and which Donalda apparently owns on Lower Ethos Island. *If I think the vanishings are being caused by an ambitiious understudy, who is an avid reader of books about dark magic, and has tried to poison people in the past, and recently rook some Tocix Toadstools from a sinister barn, then that would make Carwen the Malicious Miscreant. I can find her at her family's estate, in Bedden Orchard on Lower Ethos Island. To make things simple, you should suspect Donalda. Go back to Lower Ethos to the spooky farm buildings and spiders and go into the barn to the back and down the cave to the alter again. (you can talk to the other suspects first if you want to though). You will come upon Clementine. Talk to her and she will explain everything. ---- *Dumpy Donalda is actually Clementine DeClancy, and both are the Malicious Miscreant. I have been given an ultimatium and have no other option, I must defeat Donalda DeClacy. Clementine will teleport you to her Underground Sanctum where you will arrive overlooking the battle area. Turn around and follow the path down. You will now have to fight (she-hulk) Donalda Declancy. She is 3 skulls, so she has the difficulty of an elder, (she does not drop any elder parts, but she does count as a bounty) so you may need to bring friends. Feel free to ask /world or /lf chat if you need help. anyone who has fought in the Forbidden Tower, you should know how to do this When a circle appears around her and she is reaching up to pound down very slowly, MOVE OUT OF THE CIRCLE, or you most likely will die from it. '' (Once killed, wait till her body explodes so you can get loot.) ---- *Return to Summer's Hollow via the Portal ''The portal is on the right side in the back. ---- *Speak with the newly saved Mayor Gummel You've done it! You've saved Summer's Hollow! The vanishing curses have all been lifted and our beloved citizens have returned! ---- Finish up the story with the quest from the mayor, The Savior of Summer's Hollow. Category:Malicious Miscreant Category:The Mystery of the Malicious Miscreant